The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to an orientation and registration conveyor using a roller-top conveyor belt.
Many conveying applications require that conveyed articles be aligned single file in a specific orientation for downstream processing or inspection. But it is often not possible to ensure that articles will be placed on a conveyor in the desired alignment and orientation. Consequently, there is a need for a conveyor that can align and orient conveyed articles in spite of their original orientations on the conveyor.